1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to table tennis and more specifically it relates to a unique skill-action table game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous table tennis equipment have been provided in prior art that are utilized in playing the game, which is similar to lawn tennis, played on a table with wooden paddles and a small celluloid ball. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.